1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for suspending a sound producing speaker and more particularly to a device for stably and directably suspending a sound speaker.
2. Prior Art
It has often been found to be desirable to suspend a sound producing speaker, such as is typically used in combination with a record player, radio or other high fidelity installation in a home setting, in an elevated and directed orientation. This arrangement is desirable not only from a practical point of view (e.g.; restricted space available for locating the speaker) but also from a "quality of sound" perspective since many of today's speakers produce better sounds when elevated above the floor in a fixed relationship with the surrounding walls.
The mounting systems known in the art, however, do not always provide stable, directable support for the speaker and in some instances, the speaker enclosure itself is damaged or marred by the use of a particular suspending device. In addition, speakers which are floor mounted or otherwise provided with a fixed support (i.e.; shelves, stands and the like) produce certain vibrations, such as bass tones, which may be undesirably transferred to the support structure or any items that may be placed on the speaker. These vibrations may have a detrimental effect on the support structure or (more likely) on items placed on or in close proximity to the speaker. In addition, these vibrations have been found under certain circumstances to materially reduce the sound quality of the sound reproduced by the speaker.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speaker suspending device that may be used to elevate a speaker.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which may suspend said speaker in a stable, directable manner. stable, directable suspending device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device, the use of which does not damage or otherwise mar the speaker or speaker enclosure so mounted.
These and other object of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specifications and claims together with the accompanying drawings.